Payback
by TerribleSpy
Summary: Blaine's insistence on staying "just friends" might cost him more than just Kurt's love; another Warbler offers more than just friendship


**A/N: This story takes place the week prior to Valentine's. I was writing something with Jeff and Kurt already and the WHEN I GET YOU ALONE preview clip came out prompting a reshaping and rewrite. Sorry it's so long. I didn't want to chop it into chapters. I also tweaked the names to match the cannon of the show.**

One-shot: **Payback**

Author: TerribleSpy

Rating: T (boykissing and talking about sex)

Characters: Kurt, Blaine, Jeff

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I just want to play in that universe.

Summary: Blaine's insistence on staying "just friends" might cost him more than just Kurt's love; another Warbler offers more than just friendship

**~.oOo.~**

At first, Kurt didn't know what to say to Jeff's invitation. Lunch and some "light shopping" on the Saturday before Valentine's Day? _How do you do light shopping anyway_, thought Kurt.

After that very flirty duet before Christmas, Kurt hadn't seen very much of Blaine outside of Warbler practices since they returned from the break. No texts or phone calls to find out about his holidays. Kurt was very confused. He'd thought they were friends. Now, Blaine hung out with David and Wes at lunch rather than eating with Kurt like he used to. He'd stopped swinging by Kurt's room after school to find out how his day was or asking about Pavarotti. Kurt felt abandoned.

_Maybe I was just imagining his interest. But who sings **Teenage Dream** to a guy and flirts with him, then ignores him? I'm just so done waiting for something to happen._ thought Kurt.

He smiled at Jeff and said "I'd love to".

Jeff flashed a smile. "I wasn't sure what you were going to say there for a moment. It was like walking across that dance floor in middle school to ask a girl to dance."

"Why wouldn't I say yes?" asked Kurt.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I'm not Blaine Anderson, lead soloist for the Warblers." Jeff said somewhat bitterly.

"Well, you had me at 'shopping'. So let's go with that. Besides, I think it's time I got to know guys other than Blaine."

Jeff smiled shyly. "I'll come by your dorm at noon?"

"I'll see you then." Kurt replied brightly.

**~.oOo.~**

Warbler practices were getting more interesting since Sectionals. The Warbler council saw the EPIC FAIL that was the Warbler's choreography. They would have to step it up if they were going to beat New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline at Regionals. They had two numbers in the works where, instead of doing the usual tight formation, various members were actually trying to dance or do gymnastic jumps. It was a lot more free form, chaotic, and fun. Now all they needed to do is make it look more cohesive. Maybe Kurt could help with that. Some of the Cheerios routines might just do the trick.

After Friday's practice, there was much talk about what the guys were doing for the Valentine's Day Party on Sunday. The school was allowing extended visitor hours so that guys could have their girlfriends or boyfriends visit. The Warblers weren't singing, but someone mentioned a Karaoke machine and some sort of tradition called the Warbler's Serenade.

Blaine came over to him. "Hey. Are you doing anything on Saturday afternoon?" Kurt's face fell.

"Actually, I am. I've got a date with Jeff." said Kurt.

"Oh, well. That's great! Have a good time." The look on Blaine's face was a mix of relief and a tinge of sadness. _The master of mixed signals, indeed._ thought Kurt.

**~.oOo.~**

The food court at Westerville's upscale mall had nicer food concessions than the greasy pizza and steam table Chinese in Lima's mall. Kurt's chicken Caesar salad actually had grilled chicken on fresh, crisp garden greens rather than rubbery nuked chicken breast and wilted iceburg lettuce. Jeff's soup looked homemade and the lettuce on his half-sandwich wasn't wilted. Kurt got out his wallet to pay, but Jeff waved him off. "Let me get this. I asked _you_ out, remember?"

_Ah, a gentleman._ thought Kurt as he smiled and said "Thank you".

"It's nice to meet a teenage boy who's not addicted to grease, sugar, caffeine, and salt. I'm so used to being the Food Nazi at my house to keep my dad away from those things." commented Kurt as they sat down.

"Ah, the four basic geek food groups. I'm not adverse to them, but I do try to eat right. I actually like fresh vegetables, maybe it's because I cook."

Kurt's eyebrow went up. "I learned from my mom. I used to help her in the kitchen. Did yours teach you?"

"No, my mom 'feeds her family' but doesn't really like to cook. I took a cooking class in middle school. It was just the basics, but I got into watching Alton Brown and America's Test Kitchen. I asked my mom to buy me a bottle of wine so I could try making Coq Au Vin. It came out pretty good. Those shows explain _why_ you do certain things to make a dish and the science behind it. I really like that. I'm a big nerd in many ways." Jeff said proudly.

"How?" asked Kurt.

"Well, to me the essence of nerditude is wanting to know _why_. About anything and everything. My cousin is just the opposite. It never occurred to him to ask what the difference was between P and N on an automatic transmission." Kurt cringed. "He takes the world for what it is and doesn't ask why. Sorry, I tend to ramble, especially when I care about something." said Jeff. "What about you?"

"What about me?" asked Kurt.

"Well, I don't know much about you, other than that you were bullied at your old school and came to Dalton when Mr. White Knight rescued you. Besides a fabulous voice and rumors of wardrobe you hardly ever get to wear, what else interests you?"

Kurt flushed at the praise and just sighed. This chit-chat seemed so normal, so easy. No tears, no drama, no bullies, just two gay boys getting to know each other on a first date.

"Well, I've been drawing my own designs for clothes, interiors, and planning weddings since I was in grade school. I wrote for McKinley's literary journal. I speak fluent French. And I'm very fond of high tea. So much so, I asked for a Limoge china tea set for my 10th birthday. I would serve scones, my own petite fours, and cucumber sandwiches to my dad." Kurt said with a hint of pride.

"You're from Lima, right?" asked Jeff. Kurt nodded. "Where do you find clotted cream?"

Kurt's eyes widened. "Do you have a source? Tell me."

Jeff smiled. "Sadly, not in Lima. The Whole Foods here carries it along with real crème fraiche. But you can probably make a reasonable approximation of it with whipping cream and grated frozen sweet butter. I have the recipe somewhere."

Kurt's eyes lit up and he said in a mock threatening manner "I'll pester you until I get it."

Jeff just laughed. "No problem. What movies do you like?"

"I'm a sucker for anything Disney. Arial is my favorite Disney heroine. Anything scary, not for me." said Kurt.

Jeff nodded. "I think Pixar has taken the tiara away from Disney since they gutted their animation studios. My favorite is **The Incredibles** with **Ratatouille** a close second."

Without missing a beat, Kurt reached over and picked up an imaginary speck of lint from Jeff's shoulder. The close contact made Jeff flush a little. "What's this Jeff? Is this _rubble _ on your jacket?"

Jeff snorted, pursed his lips, and said "No capes! Besides, capes are so yesterday." in a remarkable imitation of Edna Mode.

"See, you're already a fashionista. She was my favorite from that movie." said Kurt laughing.

"Shall we start our foraging?" said Jeff as he stood. He cleaned off the table and put both trays by the trash area. _Yes, a true gentleman_, thought Kurt.

They ambled around the mall remarking on what caught their attention. Jeff would pick up something, check the construction by turning the clothing inside out, examine the washing instructions, and _then_ the price. _It's like watching a CSI tech analyzing evidence._ thought Kurt. Neither boy bought anything, but that was OK. This was nothing more than a "let's hang out" kind of shopping thing anyway.

They were about to leave when they heard what sounded like Blaine singing their new song **When I Get You Alone** accompanied by the Warblers. It was coming from of the GAP. As they walked in, the full chaotic routine was in motion, spread out throughout the store. Blaine was doing his typical soloist thing, but he was following a store clerk around singing right to him. Kurt flushed, part in embarrassment and part in anger. Blaine ended the song sliding on his knees singing about "putting your toys away for the night". Now Kurt was angry and disappointed. _So I was just the designated target for __**Teenage Dream**__._ thought Kurt.

Jeff said "Looks like Blaine is trying to get back together with his ex."

Kurt's anger redoubled. "I didn't know he had an ex." he said quietly, the Ice Queen mode engaging.

"I thought they were done. At least it looked that way when Jeremiah graduated and moved away to college. Guess he's back." said Jeff who just now noticed Kurt's sudden drop in emotional temperature. _Uh oh. I never want to piss him off_, thought Jeff. "I think we should go rather than watch any more of this." he said.

"That would be a good idea before someone has a very painful accident." said Kurt as they started walking back to the car. Jeff asked tentatively "Uhm…Do you want to stop for coffee before we head back? We could talk about that if you want."

"Coffee would be good." said Kurt pursing his lips but clearly starting to thaw.

**~.oOo.~**

They ended up at Kurt and Blaine's favorite coffee shop. _I'm going have to stop thinking of places and things as "ours"._ thought Kurt. They ordered, and again Jeff paid, then sat down on a couch. "Did you know about this little concert today?" asked Kurt coolly.

"No, I'm as surprised about it as you are." said Jeff. "Man, this sucks. We were having such a nice time and leave it to Blaine Anderson to torpedo a promising date with a great guy."

"You thought this date was promising?" Kurt said raising an eyebrow.

Jeff said hastily "Well, not in the sense of 'getting lucky' promising." Kurt colored. "More in the 'he's a cool, interesting and talented guy I really want to get to know him.' promising." Kurt smirked _Nice save._

"What happened wasn't your fault" said Kurt. "Looking back on it, Blaine very clearly did the mentor thing with me. He just has this way of being around you where you feel like you're the center of the universe. I thought he was interested in more but he never said so. How cliché is that to fall for the first hot guy who showed any interest in you?"

Jeff shook his head sadly. "I dated a guy last year, my first boyfriend. It was like that. He was the first guy who showed any interest in me. I kept wondering why he was dating me, especially when I wouldn't put out right away. I'm kinda old fashioned. It wasn't until the end of the school year before we ever fooled around like that. Even then, something about it didn't feel right and we broke up during the summer. When you showed up in mid-semester and auditioned for the Wablers, I thought I might have had a shot at going out with you, but you only had eyes for Mr. Dapper Soloist. You don't know how hard it was to get up the nerve ask you out." admitted Jeff.

"Well, I'm glad you did. Despite what happened back there, I had a really good time." Kurt said. They both seemed to have the same idea as they leaned in, their noses collided, and had to autonegotiate before their lips finally met.

The kiss was soft at first, tentative. Kurt liked Jeff's cologne. It was soft and powdery without being overpowering. You didn't really smell it unless you were close.

Jeff was taller, so he put his arm around Kurt's shoulders. Jeff's mouth opened slightly and Kurt's tongue explored as he put his own arms around Jeff's waist. Jeff let out a soft moan. Kurt pulled back and kissed Jeff on the cheek. They were in a public coffee shop after all. It wasn't very busy, but old habits die hard. _Especially if you worry about football jocks walking in any second to harass you._ thought Kurt.

Jeff was grinning. A lot. "Mr. Hummel, you can mess up _my_ lipstick any day."

_Well, not all nerd._ Kurt thought.

Kurt said shyly "So was that good? It was my first kiss. Well, first boy kiss. The one that counted."

"With all those qualifiers, it sounds like there's a story to be told there. And for the record, bravo." Kurt blushed. "Such a natural talent. You have great promise."

Kurt blushed deeper. "Now you're just being ridiculous."

"Shall we head back?" asked Jeff as he stood. As they drove, Jeff asked "Are you up for a movie tonight? That is, if you're not sick of me yet."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I've got this really great date movie called **Big Eden**." said Jeff.

"I've heard of it but never saw it. It sounds like it might be fun."

They pulled into the Dalton Juniors parking lot, parked, and Kurt turned to Jeff. "Two dates in one day. Aren't you afraid you're moving to fast?" Kurt said playfully.

"Is it to much?" Jeff said somewhat hesitantly.

Kurt put his hand on Jeff's knee. "It's fine. You're fine. It's been a fun date. You're a good kisser. I look forward to more. Now, are we good?"

Jeff smiled "Sorry, I don't want to come off like some neurotic dweeb. I just don't go on many dates with cute guys. So, the movie. My room mate is off visiting his girlfriend's family for the weekend. Why not come by my room around 8pm?"

"Sounds great." said Kurt.

"I'll see you then." Jeff leaned over and kissed Kurt lightly on the lips and was about to pull back when Kurt's hands came up to hold Jeff's face and deepen the kiss. Their tongues explored further. This time, Kurt moaned and drew in a breath. Jeff smiled and pulled back. "Again, bravo. Top marks."

"Stop. I'll see you at 8."

They both got out and went back to their rooms to clean up and get some dinner before their second date of the day.

**~.oOo.~**

Kurt finished off his chef salad in the dinning hall then went up to his room to shower and change into something more casual and lounge-y. At 8pm sharp, he knocked on Jeff's door. There was a flurry of activity before it was opened. The room was much like his own, but had clearly been decorated by teen-age boys. A poster of Britney Spears could have been Jeff's or his roommate's. There were posters from **Billy Elliot** and **Julie And Julia** that were most likely Jeff's. An acoustic guitar was on a stand near the 32' flatscreen TV. Jeff had wet hair from the shower and had changed into something lounge-y as well. He was wearing glasses with pale amber Euro-style rectangular frames but you could still see his hazel eyes. _Cute,_ thought Kurt. Jeff smiled and gave Kurt a hug as Kurt entered.

"How are you holding up? Uhm. You know with Blaine and all?" asked Jeff tentatively.

"I am so ready to put the very idea of Blaine Anderson behind me. And not in the way I used think about." Jeff colored slightly but grinned.

They watched the movie, which Kurt really liked. He could see the food angle that would appeal to Jeff. And the idea of a small town rallying to match up two gay men was amazing, especially for 2002. Jeff even had some healthy snacks in his mini-fridge-a plastic container with crudités of carrot sticks, celery, and broccoli stalks with Jeff's own sweet, garlic tahini dressing.

They had started sitting on the Jeff's bed with their backs to the wall supported by pillows to watch the film but somehow they ended up cuddling with their arms around each other, Kurt's head resting comfortably on Jeff's shoulder by the end of the movie.

As the credits rolled, Kurt disengaged himself and turned to face Jeff. "I've been thinking about Blaine and my solo audition. The phrase 'Payback is a bitch' has been running through my head. I'm wondering if I just chose the wrong song. I know I nailed **Don't Cry For Me Argentina**, but Blaine said I was trying to hard and should try to fit in. You said you've auditioned like 7 times? What did you audition with?"

Jeff rattled off some rock songs, some probably not best suited for his tenor-baritone range nor would they work in an acapella arrangement. "I kind of see you as a crooner, like Josh Grobin or John Barrowman even though you sing with the tenors. If you chose the right song and make it personal, that might change how you audition." said Kurt.

"_I_ like John Barrowman, but not because he can sing. Captain Jack can do me any day." smirked Jeff. Kurt just giggled and colored at the idea.

"My grandmother likes Josh Grobin. His stuff is so sentimental and overly produced." Jeff made a face. "What do you think about Nat King Cole?" Jeff picked up the guitar, sat down the bed and started to play.

_[lyrics to **Nature Boy**]_

_His voice was perfect in that song._ _Soulful, mellow, and chocolaty smooth _ thought Kurt.

_Jeff finished the song and Kurt realized that Jeff was singing directly to him._

It surprised him a little. "See, that's a good song for your voice. It may not be solo material, but there is definitely something of you in that song." Jeff nodded, coloring a little.

"When I sing, I try to find something inside myself to give to the audience. Some songs are easy, like **Defying Gravity**. It's sort of my personal anthem." Jeff grinned and started to pick out the opening melody. He tilted his head to Kurt as if to say "Your turn."

_[lyrics to **Defying Gravity**]_

As Kurt sang, Jeff was amazed at the sheer talent of this boy. At the end of the song, he just sat there, stunned. Then he took a deep breath and finally said "Wow." almost in a whisper.

Kurt smiled. "Thanks."

Jeff said shyly "I was going to ask you this early, but we sorta got sidetracked. Would you go with me to the Valentine's Dance tomorrow? As my date?"

"I'd love to." Kurt leaned over and gave Jeff a peck on the cheek. Jeff blushed. "Does my affection make you uncomfortable?"

"Not at all. I like it, a lot, actually. And I want to return it, but don't want to seem to forward or go to fast. We've only gone out, like, on one date. And I really, really like you and don't want to spoil it. And I kinda sound pathetic right now." Jeff said nervously.

"Well, now it's two dates. Listen, in the short time I've known you, I feel really comfortable around you. You speak your mind. You are seriously cute. And very cuddly." Again Jeff smiled shyly.

Kurt continued. "Listen, I'm wondering if you're up to using the karaoke machine at the dance tomorrow for a little performance. It's part payback and part to show the Council what we can do together. If we're half as good as I think, Mr. Blaine Anderson's days as the Warbler lead soloist are numbered."

"Actually, that machine is for Warbler couples to serenade their dates. It's sort of a tradition." said Jeff.

Kurt was excited "That's perfect! What are your views on Lady GaGa?"

Jeff was intrigued but smiled and said "I actually liked her better when she was Madonna."

Kurt frowned "I may have to hurt you."

"Even good boys need spanking sometimes." said Jeff with sparkle in his eye. This time, Kurt blushed.

Jeff put his guitar aside, moved his arm round Kurt's shoulders and pulled him close. They got down to some serious kissing. There was less exploration and more insistence from both boys. Kurt practically shoved his tongue down Jeff's throat making him moan. When Jeff started nibbling on Kurt's ear, that got a surprised gasp. Jeff continued to nibble following Kurt's neck to the top of his shoulder. The arm that was wrapped round Kurt's waist tightened, Kurt twisted and ended up straddling Jeff, allowing Jeff to pull him closer. _Mmmm. Feels like Jeff is enjoying this as much as I am, _thought Kurt. Jeff drew in a breath and arched his back slightly when Kurt found a particularly sensitive spot on Jeff's neck below his ear.

Kurt was starting to grind his hips against Jeff when Jeff pulled away. Taking a deep breath, he spoke. "Much as the idea of schtupping like two bunnies appeals to a certain part of me and I'm sure you'd be a total gentleman about it in the morning, I think we should slow down. If any schtupping ever happens, I want it to be special."

"A romantic AND a gentleman. I knew there was a reason I liked you." said Kurt with a grin. "And a friendly word of warning. Do not under penalty of death touch my hair. Ever."

Jeff snorted. "Oh-k-ay. Warning received loud and clear. Only under extreme emergency, like when you're unconscious will I ever touch your hair. Or maybe if we're doing shampoo horns in the shower together." Kurt giggled. "You, on the other hand, can play with my hair all you like. Now, what were you going to say about Lady GaGa? Before we got sidetracked?" reminded Jeff.

**~.oOo.~**

The next day, they both got up early and met for breakfast. Kurt didn't know what else Jeff had going on for the rest of the day. He'd just said he had some sort of "errand" to run up in Columbus in the afternoon. That was all right. Kurt had his work cut out for him doing background music for their little demo tonight. They finished breakfast and went back to Jeff's room to rehearse for an hour to tighten up their performance, then went their separate ways for the day.

The campus was open to visitors all day. Kurt's roommate was preoccupied with his visiting girlfriend, which left Kurt to himself slaving over his computer and some music studio program to create the backing tracks. He had it all down by late afternoon. He still had plenty of time for primping and selecting an amazing outfit for his third date with Jeff.

At 6pm, Jeff knocked on Kurt's door. Kurt looked at Jeff's outfit as he entered. "Well, look at you. You look great."

Although they hadn't really discussed it, both boys had dressed up for the occasion. Kurt chose a simple but flattering outfit of a white button down shirt, red skinny jeans, red bow-tie with a black jacket. Jeff had on a pink button down, white skinny jeans, white bow-tie, and a white jacket. _Color coordinated. Wes and David will have a field day with that._ thought Kurt. "What's this?" he asked.

Jeff smiled shyly and offered Kurt the florist's bouquet wrapped in plastic. There were two mauve-colored roses with some baby's breath.

"Oh. They're beautiful!" The scent made his head swim.

Jeff pulled Kurt into a kiss that lingered and turned into hug. "I'm really glad I met you, Kurt. You're a really special guy." said Jeff softly in Kurt's ear. Kurt colored at the complements.

_My first flowers from a guy,_ he thought as he put the roses into a vase with some water, did a final check on his hair, closed the door behind him. They walked together to the dining hall. Somewhere along the way, their hands met and fingers intertwined.

The dinning hall did something special for Valentine's Day dinner. It was like going to a buffet at a fancy hotel. Carved roast beef, a turkey, and all the various fixings. There were even dishes for the vegetarians. The room lights were dimmed with small cloth-covered tables lit with candles and a single rose in a vase on each.

They filled their plates and found a table. "Those roses are amazing. Where did you get them?" asked Kurt.

"That was my errand this afternoon, a specialty florist in Columbus. Those are Sterling Silvers, my 2nd favorite rose. The other is Double Delight, which you can't buy. We grow them at home."

Kurt laughed "Are you sure you're not 35 or something? I feel like I'm dating someone much older and wiser."

"Listen, about that." Jeff was nervous all of a sudden. He started to blush and put his hand over Kurt's, who had stopped eating to stare into Jeff's eyes. Those beautiful, hazel eyes that said "I want you" and Kurt realized he wanted Jeff too. _After all this time agonizing about Blaine, this just feels right_, thought Kurt. _Here is a guy that knows what he wants and is willing to say so without any games or fear. Well maybe a little fear. _ Kurt squeezed his hand.

"I realize we haven't known each other very long and, uhm…the thing is, I really like you…"

"Yes, I'll be your boyfriend." said Kurt, interrupting Jeff in mid-sentence.

Jeff flushed even more and grinned. He leaned over, kissed Kurt gently and sighed. He realized he had to let go of Kurt's hand so they could finish dinner. They chatted about their classes, the Warbler's new approach to choreography, maybe studying together, and doing another movie night next week.

Kurt asked about the Warbler Serenade tradition. It was simple. The Warbler who wished to sing to his date had them sit in a chair in front of them as they sang with or with accompaniment. That suited Kurt's idea for their performance perfectly.

They had espresso and shared a heart-shaped tiramisu for dessert. At 8pm, they headed for the dance, holding hands again fingers interlaced with both a sense of calm and dread.

**~.oOo.~**

Blaine was having punch with Wes and David waiting for their girlfriends, who were "powdering their noses". Both had done their little serenade to their appreciative dates and were waiting for the other Warblers to finish so they could do some serious dancing. Blaine was bummed because Jeremiah didn't want to have anything to do with him, despite that little concert at the GAP. His attention was partially drawn to whoever was singing.

_[lyrics to **Entwined** by Jason Reeve]_

_Blaine didn't know the song, but it was great. Nor could he tell who was singing it. __Whoever it is, has it pretty bad._ thought Blaine. Sadly, he could remember when Jeremiah had sat in the chair last Valentine's Day while Blaine had sung out his heart to him. Now Jeremiah won't even talk to him. It took Blaine all summer of writing absolutely terrible love songs and many boxes of Kleenex before he thought he was over him.

Then, last November he'd met this beautiful boy with blue-green eyes on the stairs when he was late for an impromptu performance. Part of him so wanted to be with this boy, Kurt. Kurt was sad and scared and frightened by the same bullying that had driven Blaine to Dalton. Blaine could see deep down that Kurt was much stronger than he was, which he deeply admired. But Kurt didn't need a boyfriend. He needed a friend. So Blaine toned down his usual flirty self and tried to be that friend. When Kurt came to Dalton, he was lost and sad and confused just like Blaine in the middle of his freshman year. And Blaine tried to be there for him, hoping that maybe it might develop into something more. He was surprised with himself. He usually would never let anyone but his family get that close, even Jeremiah.

Over the break, Blaine had debated on if he should pursue Jeremiah or continue being a "friend who might be more than a friend" to Kurt. He didn't think it was right to put out "I'm available and I want you" vibe if he really wasn't. So, he pulled back only to see Kurt become hurt and confused. When Kurt had said he had a date, Blaine was both sad at loosing his chance with this beautiful boy and happy for him for finally making friends and fitting in at Dalton.

"Hey, that's Jeff playing and singing to Kurt." said David. "He was always choosing such crappy stuff for auditions. This song is perfect. Who knew?"

_At the end of the song, Kurt was up on his feet, throwing his arms around Jeff. Blaine saw there were tears in his eyes. But he wasn't sad. Jeff put down the guitar and lifted Kurt off his feet in a huge bear hug that morphed into a very long kiss. There were wolf whistles, cat calls of "Get it, Jeff!" or "Get it, Kurt!" or "woot, woot" and finally, "Get a room!" until the couple finally broke apart._

Jeff took his seat in the chair, grinning at Kurt. Kurt plugged his iPhone into the machine's console, selected a song, and hit play.

_[lyrics to **Bad Romance **by Lady Gaga]_

Conversations stopped and heads turned. Kurt's backing music had Warbler style harmonies rather than the original orchestration. They all sounded like Kurt, from his delicious carmel-toned alto to a surprising baritone beatbox.

At some point, Jeff was standing, singing his own set of verses with Kurt. On hearing of "vertical stick" and "rear window", Blaine, Wes, and David almost coughed up their punch through their noses. By this time, the rest of the Warblers were picking up on the background parts, filling them in. Some of the guys were doing the freeform choreography thing. Wes and David looked at each other. Blaine could see the wheels turning.

It turned out Jeff and Kurt were the last couple to sing, so the music started for dancing. Wes and David approach Jeff and Kurt on the way to the dance floor. "We want to talk to you about that arrangement. Are you free for lunch tomorrow?"

"And I want to talk to you about those demented dance moves you guys are doing. Maybe some of the Cheerios routines might help." said Kurt.

Kurt and Wes grinned and said, "Let's do lunch!" simultaneously, then burst out laughing with David and Jeff joining in. Their girlfriends just looked at the four boys with "WTF" expressions plastered on their faces.

"OK, lunch tomorrow" said Kurt "I'll have my people call your people." Wes snorted.

Jeff and Kurt danced until about 11pm, then decided to call it a night. They were wandering out, holding hands, fingers entwined when Blaine flashed Kurt a smile as they were leaving.

"Hey, Kurt. That was a great arrangement. Wes and David seem really interested in maybe doing it for Regionals."

"Well, our arguments on the merits of Katy Perry over the Divine GaGa inspired me to do that little demo. Now, if you'll excuse me." Kurt used the same words and tone Blaine had used that day when he sang **Teenage Dream** to Kurt. Only Kurt just kept walking with Jeff in tow back to the their dorms. Kurt was thinking of the scene from **My Fair Lady** where Eliza was singing **I Can Do Very Well Without You**. _Too cruel._ he thought. Deep down, Kurt did know that Blaine was trying to help him find courage.

**~.oOo.~**

A/N: The song Jeff sings is Jason Reeve's **Entwinded**. Check it out on Youtube. It's lovely. You'll notice the lame "lyrics of" inserts. Apparently, is clamping down on copyrighted material and won't allow anything but a song's name mentioned in stories. In some respects, it's making me a better writer because I'm talking character's reactions to songs rather than letting the lyrics do that. I wonder how much content the site will have to take down once the dust settles. With all the X-rated and copyrighted stuff removed, backups and database maintenance should be a lot faster.


End file.
